


Azgeda Wanheda

by Superfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda!Clarke, Clarke got tortured, Multi, Nia captured Clarke, azgeda!Wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfan/pseuds/Superfan
Summary: After the events of mount weather clarke left her people and wandered alone through the woods. But one day azgeda warriors captured and brought her to their Queen. After that, Clarke lived  through hell in azgeda lands and is now one of nia's figures to use.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and it is only the beginning. To be honest i want to see what people think of my story and if there are positive feedbacks, i'm going to write some more captures. 
> 
> Something i want to add first is that my english is not the best, so please forgive me my mistakes. 
> 
> Well than ... have fun
> 
> PS: please leave some comments

**Prolog**

After leaving her people behind, Clarke was lost. She had no place to go, nor had she people with her, to whom she could talk. For the second time in her live she was alone. Moreover, that was not all that lay on her shoulders.

She had killed so many people in her young live, but the biggest burden, which haunted her most, was the genocide of the mountain man. She erased an entire population from the surface of earth and she could remember every face of these people. At night she will often awake from her nightmares and she is afterwards unable to get to sleep these night again.

Maya, the girl who should now be at Jaspers side. Dante Wallace, who was a good man and helped her, and of course all of the other innocent people of mount weather. All the men, women and children. Children … these are the worst ghosts, which are chasing her now. Yeah ... the name Commander of Death, Wanhada is very fitting for her.

Since two months now she was wandering alone, lonely, haunted by her ghosts and aimless through the woods of earth without knowing, where she is, or in which direction she walked.

The first weeks were the hardest for her. She was a part of Skykru after all. She did not know how to hunt or let alone how to prepare her kill properly for her to eat. The first three weeks she lived from berry’s which she found in the woods and lost nearly ten kilos. Of course, that weakened her body. Nevertheless, in the beginning of her fourth week she caught a rabbit with her small self-made trap. After that, she was so happy and especially hungry, that she nearly forgot to cook her kill.

And after that day she got new hope and learned slowly step for step how to hunt. Of course, she was nowhere near the grounders with her hunting crafts, but it was all she needed.

Also, Clarke did not know how to build a shelter and she was reliant to caves or buildings from before praimfaya. But nowadays those buildings are very difficult to find.

But the biggest threat for Clarke was watching her. She didn't know that she was watched by a group of grounders, which are loyal to none other than Nia. Of course the word of Wanheda, mountain's slayer spread through the coalition and reached the castle of Queen Nia, who is craving for the power of Wanheda.

Her people had the strict orders to watch Clarke, but not to be seen. They should keep her from dying, be otherwise they should not intervene to help her. But at the beginning of the third month, the soldiers of Queen Nia knew they had yet her chance to fullfill her orders.

That night, a group of five Azgeda warriors, in Trikru territory near the border to Azgeda captured Wanheda and started the journey to bring her to Queen Nia ....

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

She screamed, she kicked, she struggled as best she could, but nonetheless she was brought do **Edmont,** the capitol of Azgeda. Two guards dragged her into the main building in the center of the city, which used to be an old castle in the time before praimfaya. Now, it's the castle and home of the ruthless ruler of Azgeda, Queen Nia.

After the walked for a few minutes, Clarke was pushed to her knees and the hood, which was since her capture over her head has been removed.

Her eyes needed some time. But in the same time they focused again Clarke knew she was in big big big trouble. Judging by the soldiers around her and the woman which was seated in a throne Clarke knew she was in the hands of Queen Nia kom Azgeda.

After a few moments of silence, Queen Nia rose from her throne and took a few steps towards Clarke "Well, well. If that's not the mighty Wanheda. To be honest, i thought you would not look so weak. It seems the rumors about you are slightly ... what's the word in gonaslang ... exaggerated."

Nia turned her back to Clarke and walked slowly back to her throne while talking:"I think time will show what's true about the rumors of you and if you really commanding death"

Seated again in her throne, Nia continued her speech :"In Azgeda, every person serves me ... and so will you."

"Never" screamed Clarke "I will never serve you!" she screamed and tried to stand up, but soon she was hit on her head and fell to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha" laughed Queen Nia self-satisfied "We will see Wanheda ... I think you will soon notice, that you are going to never escape your service to me." She said.  
She turned to a soldier to her right side "Take her to the dungeons. I think a few weeks of torture should show her, that disobedience will lead to nothing but more pain."

And without a chance to ever say something again Clarke was carried out by soldiers and taken to the dungeons of Azgedas capitol. The dungeon was a dark, gloomy and cold place. It was a building, a room without a single window. Only some candles lit up this place slightly. For the first days Clarke was left in her cell. Every morning someone brought her a single slice of bread and a bowl of water. To be honest she was happy to be left alone. She knew her life was soon going to be much more painful and she didn't look forward to that day. She thought a lot of her people back at Arkadia, her mother, Bellamy,Raven, Harper and Monty, Miller. Maybe she should have stayed, maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave her people, but now she couldn't go back. She was a prisoner of Queen Nia and nothing could change that.

The day of her torture came. Early in the morning hours she was brought to a woman called Daria. She was the master of the dungeon and looked really fucking freaking. She had scars over her complete body. At least the parts which Clarke could see. Her face graced a smug smirk and at that moment Clarke knew she would go straight through hell.

"Well Wanheda. My name is Daria. I think we will spend some time together and i think i'm going to really enjoy it." she siad.

"You, on the other hand, will beg me to kill you, to release you of your pains."

 

\----------------------------------------------

Oh it was so much more like hell for clarke. She screamed so much that she couldn't say a single word at the end of the first day. The first day of her torture, Daria used fire and burned a big part of her body. She didn't look anymore like the innocent little girl, who was sent to the ground. Her body was now heavily burned and will surly build scars. Only her face, neck and throat were never touched by Daria. The whole day she tried to ask her about the commander and her people back at Arkadia, but never left a word her lips. This fact wasn't good for clarke, because it only mad Daria angrier and she got more painfull.

That was the routine of her life for the next six weeks. Clarke has stopped to scream in pain after the first week. She realized that the torture got only worse if she screamed. As Daria and Queen Nia realized, that they wouldn't get any information from her, the changed her tactics.

Every day the torture got a little bit more painfully. Every day Nia watched the torture and every day Clarke was asked the same question. "Wanheda, you have the chance to stop the pain. Are you going to serve me?" asked Queen Nia.  
Every day Clarke didn't say a single word and didn't pay any tribute to her. But one day the pain got too much for Clarke. She couldn't endure it any longer. So she lifted with her last strength her head and looked in the eyes of Queen Nia :"N-Never! ...I ... I'm ... n-ne-ver g-g-g-o-o-ing to ... s-serve y-you" she said, before she passed out from her many many wounds.

In rage, Nia stormed out from the dungeons and left Clarke and Daria alone ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> I have finished a new chapter. Please apologize my bad english.   
> I hope you enjoy reading my chapter. 
> 
> Please leave some comments at the end.

Clarke woke as the light came through the window and shined at her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and the needed a few moments to gain focus again. She was in a small room and she laid on a bad. There was nothing more in her room and now that she had some time to take in her surroundings she had to realize, that it was a cell again, even though she had now a bed.

Her hand wandered down to her stomach and she could fell the fabric of bandages on her body. Clarke lowered her eyes to see that somebody had tended to her wounds.

Clarke didn't know where she was. She presumed that she was still in the clutches of Queen Nia. Actually she hoped she would be dead. She knew that her life would become once more worse.

She was torn from her thoughts as the door was opened and a grimly looking Azgeda warrior stepped into the room. "Wanheda, you are to be brought before Queen Nia."

Knowing that she couldn't take down the warrior and flee, she stood up and followed the lead of the warrior. They two walked in silence and Clarke got the chance to see some of the castle. It was really beautiful. There were so much windows and clarke had an adorable view over Edmont.

As they entered the throne room and Clarke walked towards Queen Nia, she was flanked by two soldiers to her right and left. Clarke stopped before the throne and looked into the cold eyes of Queen Nia.

"Wanheda. You have surprised me. If i didn't see it with my eyes, i wouldn't have believed it that you can stand the torture." started Nia to talk.  
"But ..." she stood up and walked towards to clarke "You will bow to me! You will serve me! But before ... i will break you!" stated Nia.

"Never! I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU NIA" screamed Clarke in full rage.

"Oh Wanheda you will see that there are no other option for you."

Nia waved to a solder and the warrior stepped to the side of his queen. "First i think you will not the ability to talk any longer. You will never tell my secrets to anybody."  
Clarke lost all of her cooler in her face. She couldn't belive it.   
"Edward, cut of her tongue" ordered Queen Nia. The warrior started to take the few steps towards Clarke, his knife in his left hand.   
"No!" screamed Clarke, stumbling back "Go away from me" But soon the warrior had a firm grip on her. "No ... please" Clarke kicked and tried all the escape the warrior "Don't ... D-Don't touch me. Nooooo" Tears were running down her eyes.

The warrior opened with his right hand forcefully her mouth and with a single fast move her tongue was cut out her mouth.

"Ahhhhhh" Clarke has lost the fight. Her tongue was out and she passed out from the pain.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next time Clarke woke she wasn't in that room like the last time. Again her eyes needed some time to gain focus, but as soon as she could see clearly, fear growth in her.

She was tied down to a crucifix. Before her was Nia with a lot of lustful looking warriors. She tried to talk a few words but no sound come from her mouth and now she remembered, that she didn't have a tongue any longer. Tears started to run down her eyes and as she looked down her body, she could see, that she was completely naked. She tried really hard to escape, so that her wrists started to bleed, but it was all useless.

Queen Nia began to laugh "Ha ha ha ha ... For three weeks at least you are going to be tied to this crucifix. Every person in Edmont can use you in any way they like."  
Clarke was stunned. Could her life now get more miserable?  
"They can rape you. They can torture you and all the people can watch you." Queen Nia said smugly. "But be assured that you are not going to die and you are not going to get pregnant, that's for sure. You see on Azgeda land grows a herb which sterilizes a woman for a whole month."  
"I still have plans for you. The habitants of these city have the orders to use you, but not to kill you. Every day a healer will come to you and tend to your wounds." Nia went on.   
"Every day some maidservants will come to feed and clean you."

And again Clarke tried to get free from her ties. Streams of tears were freely running down her eyes and if she could, she would scream from the bottom of her lungs.

But what happened then freaked her really out. There beside Nia stood suddenly Emerson. Clarke froze. She didn't believe she would see him again. Shock could be seen in her eyes.

"I see you remember him." said Queen Nia once again. "He is now a trusted advisor of mine and a well protected man. If you are ever going to betray me in the future, he will start the missiles to kill all of your people in Arkadia. If you ever try something stupid, the consequences for you and your people will be hard to bear." Now Clarke could see that she had no other chance to serve Nia. If she wanted to save her people, she would have to be a loyal soldier for Nia.

"It is your decision how long you will have to endure these hell Clarke." said Nia nearly sympathetic. "After these three weeks i am going to ask you if you will serve me. Is your answer no, i will add one more week to your punishment. If your answer satisfies me, your will start your training the next day. Understood?" asked Nia and Clarke could do nothing more as to nod.   
"Oh ... and Emerson is the first one to have his way with you.

After that words Clarke pulled on her ties. She kicked und struggled to flee from her fate, but Emerson came step for step closer to her with his ugly dirty grin over his face. Clarke shock her had to beg him to leave her alone, but in the end, she could do nothing.

"I'm really going to enjoy that Clarke" grinned Emerson as he reached her. He opened his pants and Clarke really tried hard fight back. Tears were running down her face, but soon it was done. Clarke collapsed and didn't fight any more. Streams of tears were running down her eyes and she wished she would be dead. She could feel Emerson's hands running over her body and she hated it. But what could she do. He griped careless her breasts and a she groaned of pain.

Emerson didn't last long and as he put back on his pants he gave her a hard clasp on her ass. "See you the next morning clarke" he said while grinning ugly.

Clarke really felt dirty now. She couldn't stop the tears from running down her face and she could still feel the hands of Emerson all over her body.

She didn't really have time to comprehend what happened to her, because as soon as Emerson left her alone a soldier stepped up to her to have his way with her.

That was her fate for the next three weeks. Every morning Emerson would come to rape her. Then after that she was free for the use of the other people. Some raped her, mainly the main people of Edmont. But some loved to torture the mighty Wanheda. To be stronger than the commander of death, to have power over the commander of death. But she was used of the torture from her time in the dungeons, which were much worse pain. Sure, sometimes the wounds were deep and life threatening, but than a healer would come and tend to her wounds. She wished to die but couldn't.

What she hated most was that Emerson could use her. And if she would ever get the chance, she would kill him the most painful way she could think of.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The first day of the fourth week Clarke didn't look any longer like her earlier self. Her body was from her time in the dungeon's and from these three weeks heavily scarred and no place was of her body was without scars. Even on her face were some.   
She lost much of her weight, because they didn't feed her much and her body was completely dirty. The handmaidens like Queen Nia said didn't come and so Clarkes body was with male body juices and blood covered.

After the first week she didn't notice any longer what people did to her or how they used her. She was broken. The light which was once in her eyes was now completely gone and the beautiful blue color of her eyes gave way to a dull gray.

As Queen Nia walked towards her and asked her a question she didn't pay notice to her. Only when a warrior poured ice-water over her head, she lifted her head and looked in the eyes of Queen Nia.   
"Well ... here we are Wanheda. If you are going to serve me as a loyal warrior, than you will nod. Edmont her will free you after that and then you will bow to me." said Nia.

Clarke, nothing more than a shell from her former self nodded her head and was freed by Edmont. As soon as she was free she bowed before Queen Nia and waited for the order to raise.

"Raise Wanheda" ordered Nia and Clarke did as ordered. "These handmaidens behind me will show you to your room and help you to clean your body. Then you will receive your new clothing. You will have the rest of the day to rest and tomorrow your training will begin. Leave now"

At the order of her Queen Clarke rose and let herself be guided to her new room by the three handmaidens. The walk wasn't long and soon Clarke stepped into the room, which should be in the next years her home. It wasn't very big nor was it beautiful. There was a simple bed to the left and in the wall opposite to the door was a small window. On the bed Clarke could see her new cloths and as she turned her head to the right side she could see a small cupboard and right next to it she could see a door.

One of the handmaidens took her hand and lead her through the door to a small bathroom with a bathtub. Clarke simply let her lead her. Still as naked as before she was asked to step into the bathtub and to sit down. It took one hour for the handmaidens to clean her body from all of the dirt of the last three weeks and it took another 45 minutes to clean and comb her hairs.

After her bath, the handmaidens helped her into her new cloths. She got as underwear simple panties and breast bindings. Also she got simple black pants of leather, a blue t-shirt and a also black jacket and for her foots she got solid shoes. After all she would become a soldier in Nia's army and would need good clothes.

As she was fully clothed the handmaidens left her and Clarke didn't hesitate long and laid down on her bed. Soon she was deep in a dream full of nightmares. But since a few weeks now it weren't the faces of all the people she killed who haunted her, much more it was Nia, Daria und the turture she had to endure ... and of course Emmerson.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The first day of her training was really hard for Clarke. As a sky person she didn't know much and Edward was a strict and tough couch.   
Through the first days they focused on the basics of hand to hand combat. The first two days Clarke was more on the ground than she stood on her feet, because Edward hit her again and again. His motto was "Through pain you learn" and he was right. Clarke hated the pain and she tried harder and harder to learn the moves. Besides, she was a fast learner anyway. After two weeks Clarke had mastered the basics and got better and better.

Soon they started training with the first weapons while continuing her combat training. First she was introduced in sword fighting. And as well as in her combat training, she mastered soon the basics of sword fighting and Edward took the next day to find the specific sword suited for Clarke. A whole day of searching later they two choosed a really untypical sword for the grounder culture. The sword looked much like an old samurai sword form the Japan culture from before the culture. But it was the best sword for Clarke. She only needed 8 more weeks to completely master the arts of sword fighting with this special samurai sword. In her hands it was almost as if it were an extension of her arm. She could use the sword as if it were as light as a feather and be nonetheless completely deadly. She could cut of one's head even before the person even could see her hand move.

Of course she got also some other training like condition training, power training and scout training. After eight months more training, she was one of the best scouts in the whole Azgeda lands and able to track down every animal and animal. Also she was able to move completely silent in her surroundings, so that persons one meter away from her couldn't hear her movements.

Simultaneously with her scout training she got trained how to hunt and how to use a bow. A bow wasn't her favorite weapon and she needed more time to master it, but after some time she mastered it as well. Still, her favorite weapon was her special sword.

After a whole of 12 months she was one of the deadliest and one of the most feared in Azgeda. She now had a perfect strength and condition and mastered the arts of sword fighting, the use of a bow, The fighting arts with spears and hand to hand combat.

As you would expect Clarke was ordered to see her Queen. On her way to Queen Nia didn't though of much. The whole time of her time with Edward she focused on her training. To Edward she still didn't have a good relationship. Much more it was very rough. The whole time of her training she was a total loyal servant of nia as she wasn't the old Clarke. And so she wandered as the loyal soldier she was for her Queen to the throne chambers and entered them. As she stood before the throne she got down to her knees, bowed her head and lowered her view to the ground before her and so she couldn't see Emerson standing right next to Queen Nia.

"Wanheda. You have impressed me. In the time span of only one year you became one of the most deadly warriors in my army." Nia began to talk.   
"As I told you, I have much more plans for you. Your training with Edward is finished. You are now going to train with Mila here. She is an assassin. Mila is going to instruct you in her arts and i believe you are going to get the best assassin in the whole coalition. Understood?"   
Clarke simply nodded as a sigh that she understood her orders.  
"Well than leave." Clarke rose after these orders and left the halls with Mila right behind her.

Mila was a beautiful woman. She didn't have many scars on her head, only some small ones. Most of them weren't really visible if you didn't know of them. She looked like she was around 25 years and she had beautiful brunette hairs, which reached her butt and where braided to a braid. She had female curves, breasts in the size of big apples, a washboard belly and a narrow waist with a female butt. She had clear muscles on her arms, but other than that her stature didn't gave any information on her skills.

But Clarke would soon learn from which wood these woman was made ...


End file.
